But You Didn't
by Small Aqua Phantomhive
Summary: Remember the time I found out who you really were and I told you I thought you had been a creeper? I thought you'd yell at me, But you didn't There were a lot of things you didn't do, and that I didn't say, but, I know I will be able to say them someday. So I will wait, untill that day.


**Ok, So I accidently got a new plot bunny when I found and read the original poem on tumblr which was written by a wonderful woman named Merrill Glass, so I decided to change it a bit for this two shot. I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI NOR DO I OWN THE ORIGINAL POEM. please enjoy.**_  
_

* * *

_Remember the time I found out who you really were and I told you I thought you had been a creeper?_

_I thought you'd yell at me,_

_But you didn't_

_Remember the time I Lied to you about how I got hurt all the time even when you already knew the real reason?_

_I thought you'd abandon me.._

_But you didn't_

_Remember the times i would go on dates with people so i could make you jealous and it didn't work?_

_I thought you ended up supporting me finding a guy that wasn't you..._

_But you didn't_

_Remember the time I lost my home because I lost a fight and I asked if I could stay with you for the night?_

_I thought you would turn me away_

_but you didn't_

_There were plenty of things you did to put up with me,_

_to keep me happy, to make sure that I was still alive, and there are_

_so many things I wanted to tell_

_you when you returned from_

_that mission from the Queen.._

_But you didn't._

* * *

It was a normal morning, and Siera walked through the streets, and smiled when she saw her friend standing at the other end of the street, talking with two adults that she couldn't see very well. She smiled and ran towards him, but slowed down when she noticed that the adults were two police men. Her Friend, Ciel, looked your way and motioned for you to come on over, which you did, even though Siera did not want to be around the police men, especially since one of them knew what kind of work you did. Lukily they kept quiet as you approached, and you smiled at Ciel.

"What are you doing in town? You didn't do anything bad, did you Ciel?"

You had asked, a teasing smile on your face. You had no idea that he was an earl investigating a murder of street fighters just like you. You thought that he was the same as you, just more successful one, Especially from the way he always compliained about having to deal with annoying bad people and not wanting to bother with fighting. You just had no idea.

"Why would I do something bad? I'm investigating a Murder. My job. "

He must have noticed the look on your face, especially when one of Scotland yard police said his full name.

"Earl Ciel Phantomhive, I am afraid we cannot tell you anymore details about this case. We are capable of dealing with it!"

You remembered that you had no idea what his last name was. Only his first name. You had been even more shocked at hearing that her friend was an EARL. The same one who ran the most famous candy and toy stores in the country which she would always go to and buy a few candy sticks as a reward for wining a fight.

"Wait..YOU'RE THE OWNER OF FUNTOM!? i THOUGHT THE OWNER WAS AN OLD GEEZER THIS WHOLE TIME!"

The two yard officers' eyes widened at her startled shout, and tried to conceal their laughing. But from the look on Ciel's face, it looked as if he was going to start yelling at you so you closed your eyes and ducked your head, waiting to get yelled at. But..It never came, You looked up when Hel grabbed your arm and dragged you off, away from the two yard officers. He just looked annoyed, but..Not once did he yell at you while you both walked to the candy store and he bought you a little bag of candy sticks and a rabbit plushie, and around the plushies neck was a collar with the letter 'I' on it.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth, It hadn't crossed my mind." Was all he said, surprising you. There was no way that this was the same Ciel who hated being out in the city and most certainly, the one who never apologized for anything. But..You were just happy that he didn't yell at you, that he wasn't mad.

* * *

Months later found you slowly walking towards the Manor of your friend, it being the fourth time in a week that you had lost a fight and you having ended up hurt pretty badly. You always went to Ciel's when you lost a fight so that you could get patched up and even a warm meal. You had to think of a good lie as to why you ended up hurt this time. You knew of his title of being the queens guard dog, and that if he found out he would force force every single street fighter to go away. Even though it was the only way for you to earn money for the night to try and buy a loaf of bread and keep your small house intact. You realized that you had to win tomorrow's fight, or else you would lose your house.

Sebastian opened the front doors as you slowly came up the steps and lead you into a room so that your wounds could be patched up. You briefly wonder if the man does it out of concern, or if Ciel orders him to patch her up. You're not sure if either one is true. At hearing footsteps you look up to see Ciel standing in the doorway, a frown on his face.

"What happened this time?"

"I..I tripped and fell down a bunch of stairs near the church."

Tripping down the stairs would surely cause injuries similar this this. After all, it was also winter, and ice coats everything. She could simply blame slipping on ice for a lot of injuries for a little while.

The look on Ciels face however told you what you feared, he knew. It was then that you remember seeing a head of blue hair in the sidelines at todays fight, and even at some in the past. He. Knew. That. You. Were. Lying. He was going to make the street fighting go away now, everything was going to be taken away. Was he going to make you go away as well for participating in it? You didn't know. But..He didn't do any of that. He just had you eat a large meal and sent you off to have a bath and go to sleep. He had changed the guestroom you always stay in into a bedroom just for you. Now the walls were painted a light blue with black and pink flowers painted on the wall. There was a bag of your favorite candy sticks and a rabbit plushie, with a collar with her name on smiled because he wasn't going to abandon you. But he did make the street fighting be supervised and have strict rules set in place. But he didn't abandon you.

* * *

A year passed, and you started to go on dates with boys, going to dinners and dancing and seeing plays. You Didn't really care about them though. You just wanted to see how Ciel would react. Would he get worried when you dissapear for a day or two? Would he become protective when you talked about how sweet this guy was, or how this person could easily win a fight with one hand in five seconds? But..He didn't do any of those. You figured that he really didn't care if you went on a date or even found a boyfriend, He seemed supportive.

You eventually gave up and just stopped trying, but continued to go on dates and even found a boyfriend that you liked. But ended up breaking up with the person when you found out that he was not only cheating on you, but was also trying to get on Ciels good side. You knew that it would never work, because you and Ciel were'nt even that close of friends. But Ciel found out about the boy cheating on her, and a few days after you realized that the boy had dissapeared and nobody knew what happened. Only you and Ciel knew about the cheating, so you suspected that Ciel had something to do with it. It brought a smile to your face, because you knew that Ciel really did care about you and that he really did not apprieciate the way the boy broke your heart and caused you to cry for a week. Ciel even gave you another bag of candy sticks and another rabbit plushie with the word 'love' on the collar. The two of you ended up listening to music while you sat on the sofa in the study room while he did some paperwork. It looked as if this was something that happened everyday, even though it was actually the first.

* * *

Five months passed when you realized that You did not have enough money to keep your home as yours. Because of the new rules the street fighting supervisors placed, you were apparently to young to participate. Meaning you could not earn enough money to keep your one bedroom apartment home in the east side. You came home and found the apartment owner holding a bag with the small amount of belongings you owned out to you before telling you to either pay up the three months' rent that you missed, or to piss off. You only had enought money for three loaves of bread, you could not afford the rent so you left. It took up a lot of courage, but you let your feet carry you away to phantomhive manor, and ask if you could stay for a few days, just until she can find a job in the city so you can pay the rent for your apartment. You offer to help clean the manor so you could stay until then. You figured that he might turn you away, but he didn't. Instead of cleaning though, he just made you stay near him and have Sebastian teach her to read and write properly, and have Sebastian tutor her.

You didn't realize that in the background, Ciel made sure that you did not get hired, even though the wouldn't have hired her because she was still not 17. You never liked staying in the manor too long because you always felt like a burden, but knew that if you didn't find a job, you could not leave until you did, that was the deal agreed on.

You were confused when Ciel decided to teach you what his work entails for Funtom, he taught you how to run it, what many things ment. You did not realize the reason why until after he left one day for a mission from the queen, even though he showed you nor could find no letter. You still waited near the front door windows, waiting for you to come home. I had plenty of time to think while waiting for you to come home. You had put up with me for so long, from the time we were 13, to now at 16. You had always kept me happy, always made sure I was still alive especially after the harshest of fights I went through and made sure I never _starved._ I waited for you to come because I wanted to tell you so much. But..You didn't come.

* * *

A woman came to the manor, holding three things and wearing a sad expression. She held a will and death certificate, a plush bunny and a bag of candy stick. The bunny had the word "you" on its collar along with two rings. A simple but beautiful silver ring and your family. When the will was read, it was shown that Ciel had been killed, and Sebastian who was suspected of the murder was missing. What surprised me however, was that the woman called .Siera Phantomhive, and kept addressing me as Ciel's wife. I became confused but was even more confused when I was named the sole mistress of the manor along with the new head of the Funtom company. It was then all those lessons about how to run the company was run made sense to me. And I started crying, I cried harder than I did when I thought you would have yelled at me, I cried harder than I did whenever I was in so much pain i could barely move after losing a fight, harder than I did when the man I dated cheated on me and dissapeared, and louder than I did when I got kicked out of my apartment.

it was then i remembered that each plush rabbit he gave me had a word on the collar, and spelled out a message. The message being;

_Siera, I love you._

I didn't stop crying for months after that, and when I did stop crying, I fulfilled what had been Ciels wish that was in the will. To carry on what he showed me. I wore both of the rings, and i did so, because now I would wait until I can join Ciel in the afterlife so that I can give him a response to his words.

_I love you too, you doofus._


End file.
